Homecoming
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei & Kurama Fic. Yaoi Sequel to Shadows of the Past 9th in the series
1. Chapter One

Homecoming  
by Yami Yue

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The warm summer nights had given way to the chilly autumn ones forcing us to take refuge in front of the hearth in our living room. Ryou and Kenji lay on their stomachs on the plush living room rug looking through one of our photo albums. I glanced at my mate who was sitting by the fire silently polishing his sword. He looked up and our eyes met. I smiled at him, and then returned my attention to the book I was reading. 

The twins suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Curious, I peered over the top of my book again to see what they were laughing at. It was an old group picture from our spirit detective days. "I wonder who took this one," Ryou commented softly as he pointed to a picture on the next page. "Looks like the park near grandma's," Kenji added. Ryou nodded. I heard the page being flipped again as I went back to reading. A moment later my mate distracted me as he perched on the remaining space left on the couch. I stretched and repositioned myself, inviting him to come and lay upon me. Without a word he made himself comfortable in my lap, resting his head against my chest.

"Papa?" Ryou asked. I felt my ears perk up at the sound of my son's voice. "Hmmm?" I responded as Hiei absentmindedly began stroking my tail. "When did you abandon your human form?" he inquired. "I only remember seeing you once in human guise," "Yeah," Kenji agreed. "Even when we go to grandma's you use an illusion instead of switching forms," I marked my page in the book I was reading and set it aside.

"It's no surprise that you don't remember," I said. "The two of you weren't even three yet," The twins sat up and faced me, the tips of their tails twitching with anticipation as they eagerly watched me. Hiei chuckled. "You two never tire of hearing stories do you?" he teased. "Can we help it if something in the past sparks our interest?" Kenji responded. Hiei glanced up at me. "They must have got it from you," he murmured. I swatted him playfully with my tail, and then turned to my sons.

"Like I said before, the two of you weren't three yet," I began. "As a matter of fact it wasn't long after I'd began working for your Uncle Yusuke," "The day had started out normal enough and after a long day's work,I collected the two of you from your cousin's nanny, picked up the supplies your father had brought from the marketplace for me and headed home to cook dinner. Little did I know that when your father came home that night he'd have news neither of us was happy with…"

I looked up from the meal I was preparing as my mate entered the kitchen. "Smells good Fox," He said as he approached. "What are you making?" "Teriyaki chicken," I responded as he slid his arms around my waist. "You look as though you had a long day Fire Baby," I commented as he rested his head against my back. "Did Mukuro give you a hard time today?" "No," he answered. "Worse," I raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?" I asked. "She's sending me on another of her missions," he growled. I frowned, no wonder he looked displeased. Hiei didn't like leaving me and the twins to go on one of his boss' missions. He never knew how long he'd be gone, or what dangers he'd be facing.

"What kind of mission is it this time?" I asked. "I have to go to one of Mukuro's territories in the north," he answered. "There's been a rumor that a rebellion may be starting there," My frown deepened as I turned my head to face him. "I suppose there's no need for me to tell you to be careful," I said. "No, nor is there any need for you to tell me that you love me. I already know both." He replied as he released me from his embrace. "Frowning doesn't suit you," He said as he reached up and caressed my cheek. I sighed. "How long will you be gone?" I asked as I turned once again to face the stove. "No longer than a week or two," he answered as I removed the cooked food from the heat and began dishing it up. I stopped in the middle of what I was dong to look at him once more. "You're not leaving tonight are you?" I asked. He shook his head. "It will take a few days for Mukuro to prepare for my absence," I breathed a sigh of relief and dished up his plate as well.

"Where are the twins?" he asked as he took both plates and headed to the table. "Still asleep," I answered. "They must have had a busy day. I haven't heard a peep out of them since I laid them down for their nap an hour ago," " I should go wake them or they'll be up all night," He said. I nodded and began dishing up the food I had made for our twin toddlers. Hiei returned a few minutes later holding our silver haired son, Ryou in one arm and leading our raven haired son Kenji by the hand. Kenji let go of his father's hand and ran to me, throwing his little arms around my leg. "Papa," he cried happily. I chuckled and leaned down to put my arms around him. "Did you have a good nap little Firefox?" I asked as I picked him up. "I not little," Kenji protested. "I almost three," I held back my laughter, though I'm sure it was easily seen in my eyes. "Not for a while yet though," I responded as I set him into his high chair. Ryou yawned. It was apparent in the way the tips of his ears and tail drooped slightly that he was not yet fully awake. I wasn't the least bit surprised. He always took quite a bit longer than his brother to wake up. I set a bowl with small pieces of chicken and diced carrots in front of each boy. The sight and scent of food awakened my silver haired son in an instant. Ryou looked at the carrots and blinked in surprise. "Whatsit?" he asked. "It's chicken Ryou, you've had it before," I answered. He shook his head sending his silvery locks flying wildly. "Not dat," he said and pointed to the carrots. "Dat," "Oh, those are carrots," I informed him.

He picked one of the small pieces up with his little hands and looked at it skeptically. Kenji watched his twin eagerly as he inspected the new food. Gingerly, Ryou popped the piece of carrot into his mouth. He chewed it and made a face. Obviously, he wasn't too pleased with the taste. For a moment I was afraid he was going to spit it out, but he swallowed it and then reached for a piece of the chicken. Feeling brave, Kenji followed his younger twin's example and tried one of the carrot pieces. I saw the look on his face and made a mental note to scratch carrots off my list for a while. I was glad I only gave them a little bit to try.

I sat down across from my mate at the table. "How did your day go?" he asked. "Fine," I answered. I filled Hiei in on the events of the day between bites of my meal. We both jumped when Kenji let out a shrill scream. "Mine!" he yelled. "Kenji, what's the matter?" I asked as I stood. "He tole my ticken!" Kenji cried angrily, pointing at his brother. "Ryou, did you take some of your brother's chicken?" I asked. "No," Ryou answered shaking his head. "Ryou, did you take food off your brother's plate?" Hiei asked. "one ticken," Ryou answered. "I till hungry," "Ryou, baby don't take food off your brother's plate, ask me or your father for more next time," I said. "Otay," Ryou agreed. He held up his small bowl. "More pease?" he asked. "Sure baby," I answered as I took his plate. "Do you want more Kenji?" The raven haired kit shook his head and continued eating what was left of his meal.

Dinner was relatively quiet after that. Hiei set the twins into their playpen to play while he helped me with the dishes. Once we were done we brought our sons into the living room so that we could all play together. The next few hours went by quickly and soon both little kits were yawning sleepily. "Looks like it's time to put them to bed," Hiei said as Ryou curled up into his lap and closed his eyes. "You want me to give them their baths?" "Yes," I answered, already feeling sleepy myself. "If you don't mind," "Why would I mind?" Hiei teased as he gathered Ryou into his arms. "Can't let you have all the fun now can I Fox?" I smiled, then stretched and stood to my feet. "Papa, up," Kenji cried raising his arms to me. "You want me to pick you up?" I asked. "Yeah, up," Kenji replied. I obliged him and bent down to pick up the raven haired child. I followed my mate into the bathroom and set Kenji down beside Hiei. My mate smiled at me. "Go on and rest for a while Fox," he said. "We'll be fine," "Right?" he asked our sons. "Wite," Kenji echoed, giggling. Ryou stood at the side of the tub, splashing the small amount of water that had made it that far. Hiei smiled and shook his head. "Looks like he's inherited your love of water along with your silver hair and penchant for taking what isn't yours," he teased. I smirked. "Really?" I replied. "I seem to recall it was _your_ idea to break into King Enma's vault for the artifacts of darkness, and I'm sure that wasn't your first time taking what wasn't yours," Hiei's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I suppose you're right Fox," he said. "Maybe he gets it from _both_ sides of the family,"

Satisfied my mate had things under control, I shut the bathroom door and retreated to the bedroom. I laid down on our bed and closed my eyes. Hiei and I had been married nearly five years and he had proven himself to be a wonderful mate and a good father. I heard squeals and laughter coming from the bathroom and smiled. It would be strange without my mate around for a while. I didn't like it when Mukuro sent Hiei off on a mission of some sort, but I knew she wouldn't have sent him if it wasn't important. After all Hiei was her heir, her best and most trusted warrior, who better to send when the job needed to be done, right?

I had began drifting off to sleep when the bathroom door opened. A moment later I felt the bed shift with the additional weight of my mate and sons. I opened my eyes and smiled at the pajama clad toddlers who were crawling toward me. "Tell your papa goodnight," Hiei said. "G'nite," Kenji said. "Nite nite," Ryou said. I leaned forward and kissed each of their foreheads. "Good night," I responded. Kenji leaned forward and kissed my cheek and Ryou placed his arms around my neck in a soft hug. "Sleep well you two," I said as Hiei gently took them into his arms. "Blow papa a kiss," Hiei said as he reached the doorway, turning so that I could see the twins. They both complied, raising a hand to their lips and extending it. I smiled and returned the gesture. "When did you teach them that?" I asked as he turned to leave the room. "A little while ago, they catch on fast," he answered. I smiled. "I wonder who they got that from," I teased. Hiei smirked, and left the room. I closed my eyes again as I listened to his footsteps fade down the hallway. I drifted off to the muted sound of his deep voice as he read the twins a bedtime story.

I wasn't aware that I had fallen asleep until the shifting of the bed awakened me. I opened my eyes as I felt the knot holding my tunic closed being untied. "I'll take the twins with me for the next few days," he said as he opened my tunic and laid his hand upon my chest. I sat up, letting the material slide off my shoulders and down my arms. I nodded in agreement with his statement. It was no surprise he wanted to spend a little extra time with his sons before he left. There was no telling when he'd be back. I gently pulled him to me. "You know I hate it when you go on one of these missions," I said. " I can't be at your side," "…but I can count on a warm welcome when I return," he responded as he gave me a quick kiss. "I'll only be gone as long as I have to," he assured me. "I don't like this any more than you do. If there really is a rebellion brewing things could get messy and fast," "I hope there's nothing to the rumors," I said. "So do I," he agreed.

I decided not to tell the twins what happened next. Those were details that they didn't need to know. Hiei glanced up at me and smiled. He knew what it was I was omitting from my tale. I fought down a blush at the memory…

Hiei gently pushed me back to the bed and tugged at the waistline of my pants. I lifted my hips so that he could pull them off. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as his eyes roamed hungrily over my unclothed form. Hiei smiled, his eyes dancing with amusement. For some reason he loved making me blush. Unexpectedly, he crawled beside me and gave me a gentle kiss. I expected him to begin his sweet torture of kisses and caresses that would leave me panting and writhing beneath him. Instead, he handed me my nightshirt, then rose from the bed and undressed to change into his nightclothes. I didn't take my eyes off him. He had once compared me to a painting of the Greek goddess Aphrodite, and as I looked over his petite god like body I couldn't help but think that he would have to be Ares, the god of war. I smiled. Yes, definitely Ares.

He turned around and looked at me. He shuddered and I blushed again as I realized I still hadn't put on the nightshirt. I quickly pulled it on over my head and laid back down as he climbed into bed. "Do you think you could get Yusuke to give you some extra time for lunch tomorrow?" he asked. "I think that can be arranged," I answered. "Why?" Hiei just smiled. "Rest," he said. "You'll need it," It was my turn to shudder at the tone of his voice and the promise it foretold.

* * *

Author's Note: 

One reviwer thought it would be a good idea for me to write a sequel to Making of the band with Hiei and Kurama on their honeymoon. I need suggestions as to where they could go, maybe some activities ...etc.. Please go to the message board I set up and post it. You don't even have to sign up or sign in, but it'd be a great help if you did both so I can credit the idea where it's due. The address is in my bio.

Thanks,

Yami Yue


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"All too soon the time came for your father to leave for his mission," I said to Kenji and Ryou as that memory also came vividly to the surface. Even after all these years, the memory still saddened me. I woke first that morning and looked down at my sleeping mate. He looked so peaceful lying there with his head lying on my chest. I closed my eyes and gently placed my arms around him. I couldn't help but think "What if this is the last time I hold him?" Hiei stirred, rousing me from my somber thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. Hiei soon opened his eyes and looked at me. Neither of us said a word, not wanting to break the silence that had settled over us. Instead, we bid each other good morning with loving kisses and lay intertwined until the sound of the twins' voices told us they were awake.

We reluctantly broke our embrace and began getting ready for the day ahead. While I started breakfast, Hiei went to get the twins bathed and dressed. By the time he entered with our sons in tow the food was ready and set out on the table. The twins ran to me and held their arms out for me to pick them up. I smiled and scooped Kenji up first, kissing his cheek as I hugged him gently then set him in his high chair. Ryou giggled as I lifted him up in my arms and grasped my crimson forelocks in his chubby little hands. I freed my hair from my son's grasp as I kissed his cheek and set him in his high chair. I glanced over at my mate as he helped me set up the children's plates. He smiled warmly, his ruby eyes shining with inner laughter. Once the children were set. Hiei and I sat down at the table and began eating our breakfast.

After breakfast it was time for my mate to leave us. As he said good bye to the twins I hoped that he would return from this mission soon. He looked at me and without a word I leaned down and lovingly claimed his lips with mine. He returned the kiss with the same emotion and from our bond I could tell he really didn't want to leave. He reached into his pocket and held out a communication mirror to me. "Yusuke thought these would come in handy," he said as I took the device. "Botan rigged them so that we could use them," I nodded then kissed his cheek. "Good luck Love," I said softly. My mate smirked. "I'll return as soon as I can," he replied. With that he was gone.

"Was that the same communication mirror we had when we took Aunt Sata to the Hibikme Plains?" Ryou asked. I shook my head. "No. That was a new one," I answered. " That first communication mirror was one of the most thoughtful gifts Yusuke's ever given us," I said. "It helped a lot to know that I could use it to get in touch with your father." I continued. "Especially that first night…"

As I headed off to Yusuke's palace to begin my day's work, I felt strange knowing I didn't have my mate's presence that night to look forward to. Until he returned, my sons would be my only company once I arrived home. However, each night after they had been put to bed I would be alone. It had been a long time since I'd felt loneliness, but I knew with certainty that I would.

To my surprise the day went by swiftly. It seemed I had just gotten there and in an instant it was time to pack up and leave. I sighed tiredly and turned toward the door. With a frown, I realized I still needed to get the groceries from the market. "You know, you could stay here if you want," Yusuke suggested as he accompanied me to the nursery. I smiled at him. "That's kind of you Yusuke," I responded. "I'll consider your offer,"

The moment I opened the nursery door Ryou and Kenji barreled out chattering excitedly about their day. I chuckled as their tails whipped to and fro and their gestures became even more animated. "Slow down you two," I said. "I can't understand a word you're saying when you talk so fast," I took a hold of each twin by the hand. "Say goodbye to Uncle Yusuke and then you can tell me what you were trying to say earlier," I instructed. "Bye Unka Yusuke," the twins chorused as they waved with their free hands. "Bye guys," Yusuke responded as he headed into the nursery. "Be good for your Papa ok?" The twins grinned cutely. "Otay," they chorused.

As we made our way to the marketplace Kenji and Ryou talked excitedly about they toys they'd played with, the games they'd played, and the other activities that had taken place during the day. They finally quieted down once we reached the marketplace, taking in their surroundings with wide eyes. I stopped at one of the stands and looked over what the merchant had to offer. Suddenly, I felt Kenji's hand slip from mine and immediately looked down. Ryou was looking at one of the bright red apples at the edge of the stand, but Kenji was missing.

Panic swept through me as I looked around. My raven haired son was no where to be seen. "Ryou, did you see where your brother went?" I asked. "No Papa," the silver haired kit replied. "Kenji !" I called loudly "Kenji !" "Excuse me sir, does this child belong to you?" a feminine voice asked. I turned to face a feline apparition holding Kenji in her arms. Relief flooded through me. "Yes," I answered. The girl giggled as she lowered Kenji to the ground and I took his hand. "I turned around and saw this little guy following me," she explained. "When I heard you calling out, I hoped I'd found his parents," "Thank you," I said as an elder version of the girl ran up behind her. "Oh, good evening m'lord, I hope Sachi wasn't bothering you," she said. I recognized the older woman immediately as Yusuke's cook. I smiled brightly and shook my head. "Actually, she just helped me," I replied. "My son was separated from me while I was shopping and she brought him back to me,"

"Forgive me for speaking out of my place, m'lord but isn't there anyone who can do the shopping for you?" the cook asked. "I have two little ones of my own and I know how difficult it is trying to buy food with them underfoot," "Unfortunately, I don't," I replied, deciding not to reveal that Hiei was gone on another mission. The cook frowned slightly. "Oh dear," Sachi murmured. "You're Lord Hiei's mate aren't you?" I nodded. "Forgive me m'lord," She said sheepishly. "My friend and I were asked to gather supplies for you, but my friend fell ill and I had to see her home," "That was scarcely an hour ago, and I didn't make it back in time to ask you what you needed," I smiled kindly at her. "That's quite alright," I assured her. "What is it that you require?" The cook asked. I named off all the items I would need for the dish I was planning to make that night. They nodded at each other, then politely asked for me to wait by the fountain in the square. They soon returned carrying a rather large basket. "Here you are m'lord," Sachi chirped. "Everything you asked for," I smiled thinking that she and Boton would get along famously. "Thank you," I said once again. Both females smiled. "There is no need to thank us," the cook said. "We're only helping where it was needed,"

"You never told me that Kenji ran off," Hiei said. "I didn't want you to worry," I replied. "Were you angry?" Kenji asked. "I was too relieved to be angry," I answered. "It's a good thing Dad asked them to do the shopping for you," Ryou commented. I chuckled. "Yes, they were a great help. Every evening they'd have a basket of food ready for me, and I saw to it that Yusuke gave them a small raise," I said. "Where was Aunt Sata?" Ryou asked. "Surely, she would have come to help," "Training with Genkai," I answered. "Although, I could have used the help, I didn't want to disrupt her training," "Besides," I added. "With Sachi and Tsubaume doing the marketing, I found I could handle the rest fairly well on my own…"

That first night was the hardest. As the evening wore on the absence of my mate's presence fueled my longing for him. Once the twins were asleep I climbed into bed, exhausted. Despite my fatigue, I couldn't sleep. I was so used to having my mate beside me that it felt strange to be sleeping alone. The room felt empty without him, and the bed felt cold. I sighed as I turned onto my side. Idly, I wondered if my mate was thinking of me.

The communication mirror suddenly chirped, shattering the silence of the night. I hastily snatched it from the nightstand and opened it. I was overjoyed to see my mate's face on the little screen. "You weren't waiting up for me to call were you?" Hiei asked. "I can tell I didn't wake you," "No, I couldn't sleep," I confessed. "How are things going so far?" I asked. "I haven't found anything yet, but the rumors are running rampant here," he answered. "I'm hoping to find out who the leader of this rebellion is so I can make my report and get home," "How are things there?" "Fine," I responded. "…Even though I'm missing you like crazy right now," Hiei smiled. "I miss you too Fox," he confessed. "Hopefully, I won't be here too much longer," "Are you and the twins ok?" he asked. "We're fine Fire baby," I assured him. "Good," he said. "Get some rest, I'll contact you again as soon as I can," I smiled. "I look forward to it," I said. "I love you," "Love you too Fox," he responded, then hung up. I sighed as I closed the small compact and set it back on the nightstand. "This is going to be a long night," I thought glumly as I closed my eyes and tried once more to get to sleep.

True to his word Hiei contacted me a few days later to check on us, and every few days after that. One week quickly became two and two was soon three, before I knew it a month had passed. Hiei grew ever closer to finding out who the leader of the rumored resistance was with each passing week, and more eager to return home. Soon, I realized that nearly six months had passed. The underground resistance was finally beginning to show itself and Hiei had already found out who several of the members were. I was glad to hear the news since it meant that soon my mate would be coming back to me. My joy soon turned to anxiety when his communications suddenly stopped. A week passed without word from him and then two. I became fretful; sure that something had gone wrong. Inari, I wished I hadn't been right.

I was sitting on the couch trying to read, hoping to take my mind off my fears. Kenji and Ryou were busily playing on the floor. Suddenly, I felt as though I'd been struck from behind. I cried out in pain as the blows continued, fast and furious. I could see or hear nothing after that. I could only feel pain. Blow after blow was rained upon me, and my body was afire with pain. Then, just as suddenly as they had began, the blows stopped and my senses returned.

I had fallen to the floor at some point, my face was wet with shed tears, and my throat was raw, most likely from screaming. The wailing cries of my sons reached my ears and I quickly moved to pick myself up. Surprisingly I felt no pain at all as I shakily got to my feet. As I scooped up my sons and sat down on the couch to soothe them, I myself felt no comfort. I had the sinking feeling that what I'd felt meant that my mate was in deep trouble.

Ryou and Kenji shuddered simultaneously. "We remember that," Kenji said. "You were screaming, …" Ryou added. "Inari, it sounded like someone was murdering you…" "…and crying…and then you fell to the floor and for a long time you were silent…" Kenji said. " We've never heard such cries before…" Hiei's eyes widened. "You never told me about that either…" he said. "…what else are you hiding from me Fox?" "There's only one other thing, " I answered. "…but I'll get to that later…"

I didn't sleep at all that night. I was worried that my experience had meant my mate's doom and yet hoping that it did not. Over and over again I kept thinking What if he really is dead?, What if he was killed? By the time the sun rose, I'd ended up crying myself to sleep only to rise soon after. I'd never felt so tired and drained in my life. Still I rose, bathed and dressed the twins, then fed them their breakfast.

Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw me that morning. "What the hell happened to you?" He exclaimed. "I had a bad night," I replied, wincing at the rough sound of my voice. "I'll say," Yusuke responded. Suddenly, a messenger rushed into the throne room, nearly collapsing at Yusuke's feet. "Sire, Lady Mukuro has sent word she wishes to speak with Lord Kurama," the messenger said. I felt the blood drain from my face. "Patch her through," Yusuke said "Inari, please don't let him be dead," I thought desperately as a screen much like the one in Koenma's office flickered to life.

"Kurama, I've got bad news," Mukuro said. "He isn't dead is he?" I asked. The ruler shook her head. " Hiei's been captured," she corrected. "Those damnable rebels are holding him hostage and are demanding that I turn my realm over to their leader in exchange for his safe return," I scowled, feeling my anger begin to grow. "Do you know his exact location?" A map flickered onto the screen showing my mate's location in the northern part of the Makai. "How long do you think you can stall them?" I asked. Mukuro's face appeared in the corner of the screen. "You aren't seriously thinking of going after him are you?" she asked. "He is my _mate_," I growled. "I can't just stay here and do nothing. They could kill him," "You have Ryou and Kenji to think of as well Kurama," she said. "Your sons shouldn't have to loose both their parents," I met her gaze defiantly. My mate was in danger and all I wanted was to get him out of it and bring him back home. Seeing that I wasn't going to back down, the ruler's expression softened a bit. She wanted Hiei back as well. Mukuro sighed. "We're going to need a plan," she said. "I don't want you going off and getting yourself captured or killed," "Agreed," I assented.

It took some time but we managed to come up with a decent plan of attack and rescue. There was only one problem, the rebels had given Mukuro only three days to give them her decision. I was not as swift as my mate and I had no idea how I was going to get to my mate in time. I was feeling the effects of the lack of sleep and it wasn't helping matters at all. "Kurama, why don't you go and rest?" Yusuke suggested. "It'll take a while to get some things ready for you," I nodded in agreement. It would be unwise to go on such a journey without provisions and more rest than I'd already gotten. "Yusuke, would you be willing to look after the twins while I'm gone?" I asked. The raven haired detective nodded. "You'll have to have Keiko retrieve their things from the house," I said. "The plants that guard our territory won't let anyone outside of the family in," Again he nodded knowing "the family" was the members of team Urameshi, our friends, and family.

Despite the fact I was worried out of my mind for my mate, I managed to fall asleep for a short while. When I awoke, I found a small bag packed and waiting beside the bed. I opened it and found some food, bandages, medicine, and several packets of useful seeds. I headed to the nursery where I found my sons fast asleep. I gave each one a gentle kiss on the forehead and whispered an "I love you," before turning and heading back out the door. Yusuke was waiting outside the door when I left the nursery. "You're leaving now?" he asked. I nodded. "Be careful," he said. I nodded. I left Yusuke's palace and headed for the north, racing against the clock to save my mate.


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Twenty four hours later I found myself at the edge of a dense, dark forest. I took another look at the map by the dim light of one of my lamp weeds. I frowned, going around the forest would get me to my destination too late to save Hiei. However, going strait through it would get me closer in only half a day. With a sigh I put the map back onto my bag and headed into the forest.

_Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly The sound of distant, cracking thunder  
Whenever I stand, my steps sway _

Darkness stretched out as far as the eye could see. I shivered as I ventured deeper into the dense forest. It had suddenly become very cold. A loud rumbling like thunder reverberated through the thick trees, starling me, causing me to stumble.

_Borrowing the words of a warm person  
Borrowing the form of nostalgic days  
Bad dreams step ever closer  
Nightmare! _

A figure emerged from the shadows, walking slowly toward me. My eyes widened when the dim light of the lamp weed revealed the figure to be Hiei. "What are you doing here Fox?" he asked. "Coming to help you. Murkuro told me you'd been captured," I replied."I escaped," he said tonelessly as he approached. "Something's wrong," my mind screamed at me. Something wasn't right. I could feel the hair standing on the back of my neck. The dim light finally revealed his face. I took an unconscious step back at the strange look in his eyes. They were feral, wild and untamed, a look I'd never seen in him before. "Shy, Fox?" Hiei inquired. "You haven't been before," He seized my wrists, pulling me closer to him. He released my writs and slowly ran his hands down my stomach. "For someone who was rushing to my rescue, you don't seem very pleased to see me," he said as his hands drifted lower. "I'm just surprised is all," I said softly.

He forcefully pulled on my sidelocks, making me lean toward him. He kissed me roughly. I was so shocked I didn't respond. He released me and scowled angrily at me. "Why are you being so cold?" he demanded. "After being away for six months I think I deserve at least a little affection," "You've never been this forceful with me before," I countered. His scowl deepened and for the first time I was actually afraid of him.

_A strange voice, a cold hand...  
From out of the darkness, they call me  
Again and again, they call me _

I could feel nothing through our bond and it frightened me even more to realize I hadn't since he'd shown up. "Is that it?" he asked mockingly, "…or is it…something else?" "What do you mean?" I asked. "You've gone back to your old ways haven't you?" he accused, his voice low and dangerous. "…So, who's taken my place while I've been gone?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Before my mind even registered what I was doing, I struck out in anger knocking him to the ground. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing," I growled. "I've kept my vows against such infidelity," Hiei picked himself up off the ground, his eyes burning with intense anger. "You have audacity to strike me whore," He snarled. "This can't be Hiei," I thought as he stalked toward me. "He may be quick to anger at times but slow to arouse mine," The moment he moved I saw my chance and quickly sped past him, running deeper into the forest. I didn't dare look over my shoulder. Surely that couldn't have been my mate.

"What kind of strange place is this?" I thought. "Kurama," came the whisper of a voice. "Kurama," I shuddered, it seemed the very wind was crying out to me from the darkness. The breeze itself feeling like a cold hand caressing my arms as I ran. Again and again my name was whispered and called from the darkness and the wind caressed my face or arms with it's icy touch like a lover's hands.

_What in the world is right?  
What in the world is wrong?  
Memories! Please,  
illuminate this darkness immediately! _

"He doesn't really love you," came the whisper of another voice. "He's just like all the others," murmured another. "He only wants you for one thing," "Your marriage was just so he could stake his claim, keep you for himself," a third chimed in. "Block it out," I thought. "He only wants what you can give him," the taunts continued. "You're just his whore…and nothing more,"

"It isn't true," I thought. "I know Hiei loves me," "You know we're right," the first voice said. "Don't you remember how quick he was to cast you away when he found you with Sata ?…and how eager he was to get you back?" "Why do you think he wants to mark you so badly?" added the second voice. "Maybe that's why he was so eager to leave, knowing he couldn't fully possess you…" the third chimed in. "He's so eager to serve Mukuro, maybe he wanted to leave, get away from you…"

This continued on for what seemed forever, and just when I felt the weight of the hurtful words upon my heart, memories flooded through my mind. I remembered the way he looked at me the day he asked me to be his mate. He'd been so happy. His eyes had lit up with joy like I'd never seen in him before. He'd looked at me with such pride, and happiness as I walked down the isle to him on our wedding day. In the midst of all those emotions, there was one that was always present in his eyes, love.

_If it's to protect someone precious to me,  
it's OK if this body of mine is wounded  
it's OK if this heart of mine burns. _

_Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly  
The sound of distant, cracking thunder  
Don't be fooled by what you see. _

Mercifully the voices ceased their taunting and I at last had some peace. Thunder rumbled behind me, as I took in my surroundings. There was something off about this forest, but I couldn't place it. I was certain of one thing, I couldn't trust a thing I saw or heard here.

_My heart is uncertain if it should  
track down the wounded future  
or tread on the broken tomorrow  
Love _

_Your voice, your gentle hands  
They call me from out of these dreams  
Always, they call me_

I stopped dead in my tracks as Hiei stepped from the shadows. "Thought I'd run into you here," he said. I mentally cursed, knowing that whatever this figure in front of me wasn't my mate. He may sound, feel, and smell like Hiei but it wasn't him. "Turn back Fox," he said sadly. "You're too late," My eyes widened in shock. This wasn't whatever I'd run into earlier. I tossed a few more lamp weed seeds close to me and willed them to grow. Hiei stepped toward me, his expression was completely somber. "What do you mean I'm too late?" I asked. He reached out to touch my hand and I gasped as his hand passed strait through mine. I sank to my knees, my eyes silently pleading for him to tell me that it wasn't true, that I hadn't just come across my mate's spirit. "I must go now," he said. "I love you…" He vanished just as suddenly as he appeared leaving me alone and heartbroken on the cold earthen forest floor.

"Kurama?" came a weak whisper in my mind. "What's happened? What's upset you so?" I blinked away the tears that had formed in my eyes. "Hiei?" I responded telepathically. "Please tell me that's really you Fire Baby," "Of course it is," he responded. "Inari, please don't let this be another one of this accursed place's tricks," I thought. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," "Where are you?" Hiei asked. "In a forest, northern region," I answered. "What?!" he exclaimed mentally. "Fox, tell me you didn't enter the Black Forest," he pleaded. I mentally cursed. In my eagerness to reach my mate I'd failed to realize that I had entered the Black Forest,also called the Forest of Sorrows. A place fabled to let no one out alive, at least not with their sanity.

_Even when struck by the fierce rain  
Even when blown by cold winds  
Seeking the light  
I think of that tree's strength _

_Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly  
The sound of distant, cracking thunder  
Whenever I stand, my steps sway._

_If it's to protect someone precious to me,  
I'll become much more extraordinary than anyone,  
I'll become much stronger than anyone._

"I'm sorry Love, I can't do that," I responded. A string of colorful curses came form Hiei's end. "What in the name of the Makai possessed you to go there?" he asked. "I'm coming to get you," I answered. He sighed as though suddenly very tired. "Listen to me," he said. "You need to focus only on the sound of my voice and block out everything else. Move quickly and find the exit as fast as you can," "Yes, Love," I replied.

"So, that's what you were hiding," Hiei said. "All those lies whispered to you in the forest, and the visions?" " Yes, that was it," I agreed. "There's nothing else you're keeping from me?" I shook my head. "Nothing, Love," I assured him," He turned to face me. "Honest," I said. He gave me a look that said he wasn't sure if he believed me, but took my word for it. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and continued the story.

I collapsed, having finally escaped the forest, I was exhausted and badly in need of rest. I took a deep breath and grudgingly moved my body into a sitting position. I looked around for someplace I could lie down and rest for a while. I spotted a cave up ahead and decided it would do. I managed to shift into my fox form and tiredly padded over to the cave. I caught no scents indicating that something was living there. It seemed nothing had been inside for quite sometime. I entered the cave and curled up in a spot out of view. With a mental sigh I closed my eyes. "Hiei?" I thought, hoping my mate was still listening to my thoughts. "Are you alright Love?" "I am now," came his tired reply. "Sleep now. We can talk later," "I love you," I said. I felt a flood of warmth from Hiei's side of our link as though he was caressing my cheek or giving me a loving kiss. "…and I you," he responded. I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well, Kurama made it out of the forest... but now he's got to rescue Hiei. Trust me he will not show mercy to anyone in his way. The rescue ...next time

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to all who read and reviewed. The song in this chapter is called Nightmare. It's a Kurama song and totally fits the mood of the Forest of Sorrowsscene. The lyrics I used were the english translation of the song as found on anime lyrics . net.

To fox gal: I know suspense can be evil. I always cringe at the words _To Be Continued_..., but don't worry things maynot be easy on the star couple now but it willget better in the end. ;)

Until next week,

Yami


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

When I awoke it was dark. I'd now been gone for two days. I continued on my way knowing my mate was near. I did so cautiously, masking my spirit energy and keeping alert for any traps the enemy may have set. The bright light of the full moon illuminated my path and before long I caught my mate's scent. I had to repress a yip of joy at knowing I was growing closer. A castle loomed in the distance. I could feel Hiei's spirit energy within. I took cover in the thick brush lying low on my belly to make sure I wasn't seen. I lay there for what seemed like hours watching the two guards come and go as they patrolled the outside of the castle. Getting past them wouldn't be much of a problem. A few of the plants in my arsenal would put them to sleep within moments of inhaling the pollen. I also had others that caused hallucinations, either way the guards could be taken out. Once the pair of guards vanished around the other side, I carefully left my hiding place and crept up to the castle itself.

I noticed that the sound of running water I'd heard earlier was louder. Just ahead, to my right was a moat leading away from the castle. Water spilled out from a small hole in the wall into the river. The large boulder on my side of the bank would allow me to reach the hole with ease. I once again shifted into my fox form and quickly made my way over to the boulder.

I climbed atop it and with a great leap I landed on the ledge of the waterfall. I could smell the guards on the other side of the wall. Once I was sure none were near enough to see me, I squeezed myself through the narrow opening and leapt down from the ledge on the opposite side. I shook the water from my fur and silently padded toward the tall growth of bushes ahead of me. Through the small gaps in the leaves I could see there were no guards on the other side. I padded through the archway and hid behind the next group of tall hedges. I again peered through the tiny gaps and watched as the guard on the other side yawned and stretched. I waited, and the moment he turned his back to me I dashed past him and crouched behind the large stone pillar. I watched him intently, waiting for him to turn his head. The moment he did I ran past him into the next section of the side courtyard.

( AN: If you've played Legend of Zelda Ocarnia of Time, he's doing pretty much what Link does to get in to see Princess Zelda for the first time in the beginning of the game)

I avoided all the guards in this manner until I reached the central courtyard. Surprisingly, there was no one around. I hid in the shadows and sniffed the air, hoping to catch my mate's scent. The scent was closer now. I looked around for a way inside the castle itself. An open window looked promising, but I wasn't going to enter it without checking it out first. I listened carefully as I crouched below the window. I could hear the soft snoring of a guard on the other side of the wall. Footsteps were approaching the guard. "Hey Otogi, if you're that bored why don't you come with me to interrogate the prisoner?" a male voice called. "Again?" came the guard's voice. "He hasn't said a word since he got here," "The boss is givin' a reward to whoever can get 'em to talk," the second guard informed him. "I don't know about you, but I ain't missin' out on any reward the boss plans to give," "Reward huh?" Otogi responded. "Fine, it's worth a shot," with that the two headed down the hall chattering excitedly.

Once their voices had faded, I took my chance and hopped in through the open window. I shifted out of my fox form, back to my human form and followed the soft sound of their voices. The closer I came to the sound of their voices, the stronger my mate's scent became. That alone would have made me happy, except for the fact that his scent was mingled with the scent of blood.

I heard a door being unlocked and opened, then slammed shut, just before the sickening sound of flesh being struck. I raced down the dim corridor and stopped in my tracks when I reached my destination. Through the small window cut into the top of the door I saw the guards beating my bound and warded mate. Blood stained the sun-browned skin of his bare upper body, as well as his torn clothes and the cold stone floor. Anger welled up in me and quickly rose as they took Hiei's sword and leaned in to cut him with it. For once, I didn't even feel the transformation to my true form. I'm not even sure I was aware that it had happened. I just remember that at the sight of my mate being tortured by those thugs made me see red.

The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. The three guards looked up at me in shock. Hiei opened his eyes wearily and they widened in surprise. "Who the hell are you?" the guard holding the sword demanded. "Your executioner," I answered as I charged at him. He came at me with Hiei's sword held high. I delivered a brutal roundhouse kick to his stomach, making him crumple to the ground. I snatched the sword from his hand and without hesitation took his head. The other two struggled to get out of the room at the same time causing them both to be wedged in the door. I ran the sword through one while I grabbed the other by the neck and pulled him back toward me. "Unless you wish to meet your end like your friends, you will tell me how to leave here without causing alarm," I murmured in his ear.

I could smell the fear emanating from the guard. "If you kill me, you won't get the information you want," he said. I chuckled, but for once there was no warmth in my laughter. "I'm sure I can make it out of here without your help," I said. "…after all I did make it in without your knowing," "It makes no difference to me," I continued. "…but I'd prefer to be informed," "I…I'll …lead you," he said softly. I felt my lips curl up in a sort of smile. "First, untie the prisoner and remove the wards," I ordered. "What?!" he cried. I pressed the sword's blade to his neck. "You heard me," I said. "…but without those wards he's dangerous, he could kill you," he protested. "I know how dangerous he is," I said in a low voice. "…but at the moment he isn't as dangerous as I will be if you don't do as I say,"

The guard undid Hiei's binds and removed the wards. I knelt next to my mate who's eyes were drooping closed. Gently, I shook his shoulder. "Hey handsome," I murmured in his ear. "Want me to take you away from all this? " Hiei smiled. "Can you stand?" I asked as I helped him to his feet. "I'll manage," my mate replied. I handed my mate his sword and grabbed the length of rope used to bind him and wrapped it around the remaining guard's throat. "One wrong move, and you won't live to regret it," I growled into the guard's ear. I shoved him forward and he led us out of the cell. As our captive led us through the small castle I watched my mate out of the corner of my eye. As soon as we made it out of the castle I was going to carry him.

The guard led us out of the castle through a secret passage. Surprisingly the area was near where I'd made camp. "Alright, I got you out," the guard said. "You can let me go now," I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Who said I was going to let you go?" I questioned. " I only said you wouldn't meet your end in the same manner as your friends," The guard paled. I hit him hard on the back of his head, effectively knocking him out. "What are you planning to do with him Fox?" Hiei asked. "I haven't decided," I confessed. "Maybe I should feed him to my Death Tree," "Leave him," Hiei said. "He's not worth wasting your energy on," I scowled. "He hurt you," I growled. "I am not about to let that go unpunished," My mate let out an exhausted sigh as he tiredly sank to the ground. "Fine, " he responded. "Just make it quick,"

I tied the unconscious guard up and hefted him onto my shoulder. I helped my mate to his feet and kept my free arm around his waist to support him. Once we neared the opening of the Black Forest I set the guard down on the ground and channeled a small amount of my spirit energy into the vines on the border. I influenced them to drag the guard into the forest. I watched as he was dragged into the blackness until he was out of sight completely. I then bent down and picked up my mate, cradling him in my arms. "Rest now," I murmured to him. "You're safe," "It was foolish of you to come alone you know," he murmured as he closed his eyes. "Yes, but I got you out of there didn't I?" I responded. He made a soft sound that I couldn't determine the meaning of and was soon asleep.

"I still say it was foolish of you to come alone," Hiei said. I smirked. "As foolish as what you did in Kaitou's territory?" I teased. My mate narrowed his eyes and turned to face me. "Mention that again and you'll be sleeping alone," he responded. Kenji and Ryou exchanged amused glances. I lowered my head so that my lips were to my mate's ear. "We both know that's an empty threat Love," I whispered sensually. "Kenji and Ryou will be heading to Genkai's for training soon, leaving us with the house to ourselves. You also forget that you're still in heat, while I am not," Hiei shuddered at the feel of my breath against his neck. "I could resist if I wished," he said softly. "Normally, yes, you could, but not now in your condition," I whispered. "Every fiber of your being is craving one thing above all else and the longer you deny it the more you desire it," "Don't forget my love that I can feel it too," I added huskily. "Do you want us to leave the room?" Ryou asked. I lifted my head and smiled at my silver haired son. "No, there's no need," I answered. "Let's see, where was I ? … oh yes,"

I carried my slumbering mate in my arms as I made my way to one of my old dens a safe distance from the castle I'd rescued him from. As soon as I got inside I carefully laid Hiei down and went to the river nearby for some fresh water to clean his wounds. The wounds were numerous but not deep, and for that I was grateful. Shallow cuts marred his wonderfully formed upper body, especially upon his back. I guessed they'd whipped him. I carefully cleaned the wounds then applied a healing salve to them and bandaged them before moving on to his lower body. By the time I was done I was exhausted. I lay down next to my sleeping mate. In no time I too was asleep.

"Fox," Hiei called softly as he gently shook my shoulder. I gave a soft groan of protest but didn't open my eyes. "Fox, come on wake up," my mate insisted. I lazily opened one eye and glared at him, then closed it again. "Kurama," he called. I groaned and rolled onto my back. "You're not going to leave me be until I get up are you?" I murmured. "No, I'm not," Hiei replied. I sighed and opened my eyes. "If I reach out to touch you, will you vanish like you do in the rest of my dreams, or will this one be different?" I asked. Hiei gave me an annoyed glare then leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise, but I responded to the kiss eagerly and nearly whimpered when he broke away. "Satisfied this isn't a dream now?" he asked as the spell of sleep finally lifted from my mind and I remembered what we were doing in my old den. "Yes," I whispered. "My dreams were never this good," Hiei smirked, but allowed me to pull him into my arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "I'll live," he responded. I frowned at him. "Hiei," I murmured. Hiei sighed. "Relax Fox, I may be banged up but I'm ok," he assured me. "Did they do anything besides beat you?" I asked. "I haven't been tainted if that's what you're asking," he replied. I nodded. Just as I was going to give him a warm hug his stomach let out a loud, demanding growl. I chuckled. "I should get you something to eat," I said. "You'll need it to regain the energy those wards drained from you," "Wait, where are the twins?" he asked. "They're safe," I assured him. "They're at Yusuke's palace. He and Kieko are watching over them until we get back," Hiei looked as though he couldn't make up his mind whether or not that had been a good idea. I kissed his cheek and set him beside me. I then shifted to my fox form. "I may be a while, just promise me you won't leave," I said telepathically to my mate. Hiei gave me an annoyed glare but nodded. "I'll stay put," he assured me. Satisfied that my mate would be safe I headed out to hunt.

Luck was with me. I caught two large rabbits in less time then I'd anticipated. When I arrived back at the cave, Hiei had fallen back asleep. I set the rabbits aside and returned to my youko form. I went further down into the cave where I'd stored loot from my days as a thief. I chose two large vessels and headed down to the river for some fresh water. Next I collected some firewood and started a fire in the cave. Once that chore was done I skinned the rabbits and prepared the meat for cooking. Once the meat was cooking over the fire I settled against the wall of the cave to rest. I looked over at my sleeping mate and smiled. "He looks like an angel when he's asleep." I thought. "How does a demon look like an angel?" Hiei asked sleepily. "What is a demon but an angel fallen from grace?" I responded. Hiei opened his eyes and yawned. "You've been busy," he said. I nodded and once again got to my feet.

I poured some of the water into a goblet I'd fished from the storage area and handed it to him. He drank it thirstily as I began undoing his bandages. "What are you doing?" he asked as he sat the empty goblet down at his side. "Checking your wounds," I answered as I fished fresh bandages and another washcloth from the pack I'd brought with me. I cleaned his wounds carefully and applied more salve to them before bandaging him up again. I glanced over at the cooking meat. It needed turning so I washed my hands and turned it before retuning to my mate's side. Hiei looked at me curiously as I reached for the belt of his tattered pants. "Lie down," I said. "A little eager aren't you?" he teased. "Hentai," I replied as I gently pushed him onto his back. I undid his belts and removed his tattered pants. I cleaned the cuts on his legs and thighs, then applied more of the salve and bandaged them before rolling my mate onto his back. Other than a few cuts to his lower back, there weren't any more injuries. I helped him back into his pants, then removed the fully cooked meat from the fire to cool.

"How'd you know where I was?" he asked as I poured him another cup of water. "Mukuro told me," I answered. "They demanded she turn over her territory to them for your return," Hiei scowled. "We need to get word to her and let her know I'm with you," he said. " I didn't bring my communication mirror with me, and you're not strong enough yet to communicate telepathically with her," I said sadly. "However, I could transfer some of my energy to you," "Just enough to communicate with Mukuro and no more," he said. I nodded in agreement. "First, I want you to eat," I said. "I know it's probably not as good as what we have at home…" "I'm sure it's fine Fox," he responded as I offered him the meat. He took it and tore into it hungrily. By the time I'd gotten halfway through mine, he was already finished. "Do you want to share the rest of mine?" I offered. "No, you finish it," he replied.

Once I'd finished my portion, I once again brought my mate close to me, leaning him so that his head rested upon my chest. Slowly, I began to channel my energy into him. Hiei closed his eyes and untied the bandanna covering his jagon. I closed my eyes as well feeling more tired as each moment passed. I didn't open them again until I felt Hiei squeeze my hand. "Enough," he said softly. I stopped the transfusion and immediately felt the after effects. "Her troops are advancing this way," he informed me. "They should be here in half a day's time. We're to stay put," "That won't be a problem for me," I thought. "Let's get some sleep then," I suggested. "At least we'll be well rested by the time they get here," "I'll try, but to be honest I feel more awake now than I did earlier," Hiei replied as he closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I could feel his restlessness through our bond and decided to try to calm him by singing to him. It worked with the twins, why not on him as well? So holding him close, I opened my mouth and softly began to sing.

_Oh soul, dried up by loneliness,  
right now, let courage bloom! _

Just like a red rose  
blooming in the dark earth

Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves.  
Overcoming suffering, looking for tomorrow  
Soldier of love

Out of the sleepless, worried dawn,  
a new me has been born.

The morning sun rising out of the darkness  
unfolds in my heart.

I'm a soldier fighting to protect you.  
Love is the power to give birth to miracles.  
Soldier of love

Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves.  
Overcome suffering and grasp tomorrow.

I'm a soldier fighting to protect you.  
Love is the power to give birth to miracles.  
I'm a soldier

I smiled at the sound of my mate's, deep even breathing. Satisfied that my mate was fast asleep, I finally gave in to my body's nagging desire for more sleep.

I awoke at the sound of footsteps approaching. I knew right away that it wasn't Yusuke or Mukuro. The morning glory vines covering the cave's entrance were ready and willing to attack what came near. I gave the command and they quickly struck at the intruders. Reluctantly, I left my mate's side and slipped out the back of the cave to investigate. The vines had ensnared two large apparitions. Judging by their clothing they were rebel soldiers. "Why are you trespassing in my territory?" I called as I came into their line of view. "We're searching for an escaped prisoner," one replied. "No one has come through here," I said. "If they had, they'd be in the same position as you,"

I was torn between letting them loose or letting the greenery strangle them. I didn't get the chance to decide. A ball of dark energy was hurled at me. I dodged it and caught sight of my attacker. It was another rebel soldier. I summoned my rose whip and lashed out at my enemy. In a matter of moments I had struck him down, only to be replaced by another rebel. Before I knew it, I was surrounded. Just as they moved in to attack, several were engulfed by dark flames. As I made my escape, I locked eyes with my rescuer.

Hiei smirked. I grinned at him as joined him. "Ready to fight?" he murmured. "At your side, always," I responded. We leapt into battle fighting fiercely against our opponents. We wore them down but more appeared before we could finish them off. Hiei suddenly stood in front of me with his arms outstretched. "Stay behind me," He said as he reached for the bindings on his arm. My heart began to race. He was going to summon the dragon of the darkness flame. I knew I wasn't going to be able to talk him out of it and with his energy so low already it would be more dangerous than usual. In fact it could kill him.

The soldiers laughed. "Aw, the runt's protecting the fox," one jeered. "Cute, ain't it?" Hiei quickly undid the bindings . Dark fires erupted all around as the dragon came forth. The soldiers looked about in confusion, unsure of what was going on. The massive black dragon tore though the enemies closest to us. The rest of the soldiers fled in fear. They were not swift enough to escape the dragon's wrath and were all destroyed. When the dragon was pulled back, not one rebel soldier was left. Even the corpses had been engulfed.

Exhausted, my mate fell backwards into my arms. Just as I'd feared his energy was dangerously low. I sensed a familiar spirit energy and looked up. A birdlike shape in the sky caught my attention. I watched as the shape neared, growing larger. "So the cavalry arrives at last," I thought at Puu came clearly into view. "Looks like we're a little late to the party," Yusuke said as the giant blue phoenix landed. "Yes, and no…" I responded. " We need to get Hiei some help," "He used a great deal of his energy and if we don't help him regain some of it…" "I get the picture," Yusuke interrupted. "Come on, we'll take him to Mukuro," he said. With Hiei gently cradled in my arms I climbed onto Puu's back and we flew off to Mukuro's palace. The moment we landed, Mukuro came to greet us. Hiei was gently taken from my arms by a servant, who was immediately ordered to take him to the healer's ward. "He will be fine Kurama," Mukuro said reassuringly. "I will make sure of that. If you wish, I could have a room prepared for you here," I smiled tiredly. "I'd like that," I said.

I stayed at Mukuro's palace for two days. The healers had managed to give Hiei enough spirit energy to get him out of the danger zone, but he was still weak. My mate was not happy that the healers were unwilling to let him out of their care. It was during that time I realized that could no longer shift to my human form. I could only guess that my anger at seeing my mate being tortured had somehow blocked my shape shifting abilities, save for shifting between my fox and youko forms. It felt as though a ward had been placed upon me. Nevertheless, it mattered not to me. I was just glad to have my mate back safe and sound. Yusuke brought Kenji and Ryou to us, knowing we'd missed our sons. That made us both feel better. It took a few more days before the healers felt that Hiei was well enough to return home.

"Let me guess, Dad felt good enough to threaten them," Ryou said. "…and enough energy to back it up," Hiei responded, making both our son's laugh. "Bet they weren't half as scared as those guards Papa got a hold of," Kenji said. Hiei chuckled. "I hadn't seen Kurama that angry since the incident with the Game Master," he commented. "Game Master?" the twins asked in unison. "That is a story for another time," I said. "Now off to bed, both of you. It's gotten late," Our sons bid us good night and headed off to their rooms. Once they'd left the room Hiei shifted so that he was lying on his stomach. "Do you remember what happened next?" he asked. "Of course," I replied. "How could I forget?" …

I got the good news that Hiei would be coming home while helping Yusuke and Mukuro with a strategy to capture the last of the rebels. At the day's end, Yusuke offered to take the twins for the night and I agreed. I retrieved their things from our home then headed to the marketplace to gather what I needed to fix some of Hiei's favorite foods. As soon as I arrived home I showered and changed into more comfortable clothing before starting dinner.

I set the table and set two candles in a pair of our best candleholders in the center of the table. I decided to wait before lighting them. By the time I felt Hiei's spirit energy approaching, dinner was ready. I quickly raced to the bedroom and ran my brush through my hair and tail. Satisfied with my appearance I headed to the patio to greet my mate. I smiled as he landed beside me. I kissed him lovingly as I put my arms around him. He returned the kiss eagerly. "Welcome home Fire Baby," I said once we'd broken our kiss.

I removed his cloak and led him inside. As I hung his cloak up, my mate looked over the dining room table and raised an eyebrow. "Light the candles for me while I get the food," I requested as I headed into our bathroom to wash my hands. I went into the kitchen and fixed a plate for each of us and brought it to the table. Hiei's eyes widened when he saw what I'd cooked. "You're spoiling me Fox," he said as I set his plate in front of him. "Someone has to," I responded. "It might as well be me," I smiled charmingly at him as I took my seat. He smiled back. "Where are Kenji and Ryou?" he asked. "Yusuke volunteered to watch them for the night," I informed him. "He'll bring them home tomorrow afternoon," Hiei nodded. "It feels good to be home," he said. I smiled. I was glad to have him home.

After dinner, I cleared the table and headed into the kitchen to wash up the dishes. Hiei followed me. "I'm surprised you're not all over me," he said as he slipped his arms around my waist. "Contrary to what you believe my love, I do have some self control," I said softly. "Otherwise I wouldn't have stayed celibate for six months," Hiei chuckled. "Seems like it's been longer than that doesn't it?" he asked. "Much," I answered. He ran his hands gently up my stomach. "Forget the dishes for tonight," he said. "I'll do them tomorrow," I turned to face him. He reached up and touched my face. I leaned down to meet him halfway. He claimed my lips in a hot, hungry, kiss. I returned it with a feverish one of my own.

"How'd you like a nice hot bath Fire Baby?" I suggested. Hiei smiled mischievously. "Let me guess, you're going to bathe me," he said. "I think I like that idea," I blushed. I took his hand and led him toward the bathroom. As soon as I entered the bathroom I let go of his hand. I went over to the bathtub, knelt at the side and turned on the water. I felt his gentle caress on my back. I turned to look at him and felt my cheeks grow warm at the sight of his nude form. All his wounds had healed, leaving no scars. "Why are you blushing ?" he teased. "You've seen me naked hundreds of times," "It has been a while," I replied as I tore my eyes from him as shut off the water. Hiei climbed in and laid back in the warm water. I washed his hair first, careful not to get any soap in his eyes. Next, I washed his boyish face, then his neck. As I ran the washcloth over his powerful arms, he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back eagerly.

"Hiei, I can't finish bathing you if you keep doing that," I said telepathically. "Join me," came his husky mental reply. I broke away from him. "Let me finish," I whispered. "Then I'll join you," Hiei gave me a slight nod and allowed me to continue. He closed his eyes asI brought the cloth over his well built chest, abdomen and legs. Once I finished bathing him, I stood and set aside the washcloth. Hiei opened his eyes and watched me hungrily as I removed my tunic. I felt my heart speed up and let it fall to the floor. My tail twitched in nervousness as I slowly slid my pants down my hips and things. Hiei moved so I could get into the tub with him. He then picked up the washcloth and began washing me. Our lips met and we once again began exchanging passionate kisses.

It wasn't long before we abandoned the bath and headed into the bedroom. I laid down on the bed and put my arms above my head in a posture of submission. I smiled at him, just as eager for this as he. "Come, let me sing for you my fallen angel," I said softly. "Let my moans and pleasured sighs be music to your ears, and yours to mine," Hiei grinned as he approached. He wasted no time in attacking my body with his heated kisses and arousing caresses. I couldn't help but think I'd taught him too well. Within minutes I was moaning and writhing beneath him like a vixen in heat. The long time apart, combined with the anticipation caused me to be more sensitive than usual. Just as I would, Hiei used that to his advantage.

"You know, it made me glad to hear you hadn't broken your vows," he said, bringing me back to the present. "If I had, I probably would've ended up a nice fur for Murkro or something," Hiei made a strange face. "You've got an odd imagination Fox," he said. I chuckled. "I would rather forgive you and remain your mate, than have you dead," he said. I smiled and tenderly stroked his cheek. "That was a good night wasn't it?" I asked. He nodded. "Your moans were like music to my ears," he said softly. I blushed. My mate smiled devilishly and gently caressed my chest. "I rather enjoyed that warm welcome," he murmured huskily. "Perhaps I should get Mukuro to send me on another long mission. Another warm welcome like that would be worth it," "You won't have to go through that trouble," I assured him. "Just wait until Ryou and Kenji go off to train with Genkai. I'll welcome you home from work as warm as you like," Hiei's eyes sparkled. "I look forward to that," he purred. "So do I." I replied.

His gentle caress became more sensual. My mate claimed my lips in a hungry kiss. I let out a soft moan. When Hiei pulled away his eyes met mine and I could see the desire in his eyes. He leaned his head down again and began trailing soft kisses along my neck. "Need you," he murmured softly. "_now_," To emphasize his point he pressed his body against mine, allowing me to feel the extent of his need myself. From his side of our bond, I could feel the fires of desire burning within him. "I thought you could resist me if you wished," I teased. Hiei gently nipped my neck., showing his displeasure at my teasing. "I'm in no mood for games tonight Fox," he murmured. "I'll take you right here if I must," I shivered at the tone of his voice. "There's no need for that," I assured him, then lovingly kissed his lips. "Let's go to bed," Hiei smiled at that. At that moment I knew that I wasn't going to get much sleep. I just hoped we wouldn't wake the twins.

* * *

That's it for this tale folks, but don't worry I'll have another one or two for you next week. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. 

Until Next Time,

Yami

* * *

To **Nite Nite:** Kurama didn't exactly go to the wrong place, he just took a shortcut that he might not have escaped from if not for Hiei. The Forest of Sorrows has a bunch of illusions and mind tricks to drive anyone foolish enough to enter insane. Lucky for Kurama, Hiei was able to guide him out and keep him from loosing his sanity.

By the way I loved your review. Now I have to go deal with a mischievious Fox and Dragon for chasing you into my closet. I've told Kurama over and over again no man eating plants in the house. Ch, as if there aren't enough around here for him to play with. At least Hiei convinced him not to destroy my closet. (All my Yu Yu stuff is stored there in my favorite trunk) Well, I'd better get to work on dealing with my star pair. Hmmm maybe having Velaska return...?

Hiei and Kurama: Nooooo! Anything but that!

Yami: (smirks) Anything huh? ....Let's see...

Don't worry I'm not going to have Velaska return...at least not yet anyway, but they don't need to know that ;)


End file.
